itsalwayssunnyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chardee MacDennis 2: Electric Boogaloo
"Chardee MacDennis 2: Electric Boogaloo" is the first episode of the eleventh season of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. It is a sequel to Season 7 episode, "Chardee MacDennis: The Game of Games." Synopsis The gang agree to a truce and demonstrate Chardee MacDennis for an interested board game executive, but things quickly go off the rails. Recap 10:20 A.M. on a Monday Charlie, Mac, Dennis and Dee are excited to pitch their game, Chardee MacDennis, to an executive of the board game company, Mattel. Frank insists on adding some ideas of his own to the game, but the gang dismissed them due to their violent nature and tell him he can add them if he wins a game. When the businessman, Andy, arrives, the gang show him a choppy video, where they all clumsily try to introduce and explain the game, but he is left confused and insists on actually playing the game. The gang is reluctant to play due to how competitive they get, but they eventually relent. Due to the fact that they’re trying to sell the game, they agree to alter some rules and keep their emotions out of it. They start the game with a flag raising ceremony as opposed to their usual Maori war dance, where each player raises their team’s flag. Mac and Charlie’s flag is a male bodybuilder with the head of a thundercloud. It’s also badly burned due to them constantly losing the game. Dennis and Dee’s flag is a Swan Geese poster with their faces and Frank’s flag is four Fs in the form of a swastika. During Levels 1 & 2, several challenges involve dictionary with clay, glueing a beer bottle back together, taking wine intravenously and talking with accents for the rest of the game, which is dropped however when Dennis is caught cheating during a challenge. In Level 3, Frank drugs Andy and the gang and makes them play a Saw-like game in the bar's basement, which they all end up losing, due to it being rigged. It is then revealed that Andy isn't a board game executive, but someone Frank hired to be on his team, so he could win. Having had enough, Andy leaves, and the gang goes back to their original goal of the game: winning. In the final round, Charlie must endure a minute of emotional battery for his team to win. Dennis and Dee bring in the Waitress to do the berating. Once the round starts, she wastes no time laying into Charlie, who is suffering from blood loss from the Saw game, and passes out seconds after the round finishes. Charlie wakes up in a hospital bed with Dennis and Dee by his side. He believes he's won, but they tell him he cried the minute the Waitress started talking. Despite winning (again), Dennis and Dee were too busy rushing Charlie to the hospital to finish the game. However, now that he’s awake, they take out his team flag, burn it, and stomp on it, laughing triumphantly in front of him. Cast Starring * Charlie Day as Charlie Kelly * Glenn Howerton as Dennis Reynolds * Rob McElhenney as Mac * Kaitlin Olson as Dee Reynolds * Danny DeVito as Frank Reynolds Guest Starring * Mary Elizabeth Ellis as Waitress * Andy Buckley as Andy Trivia *The format of this episode is near identical to its prequel, "Chardee MacDennis: The Game of Games" including the use of Schubert's "Moment Musical (Op. 94, No. 3)" during Pre-Level Breaks and the closing credits. *Mac wears the same shirt he wore in Chardee MacDennis: The Game of Games.'' *A long-running theme repeats itself, as the video that The Gang shows Andy shows a bit from a previous video at the start (in this case, the "Fight Milk" commercial Mac and Charlie made in "Frank's Back in Business.") *The phrase "donkey brained" was first used in the Season 8 finale "Reynolds vs. Reynolds: The Cereal Defense", and then again in the Season 10 episode "Psycho Pete Returns." *This is the second season premiere in a row (after Season 10's "The Gang Beats Boggs ") in which Charlie is drunk enough (well, to be fair, major blood loss is also involved here) to require subtitles to be understood. *Dee's "Philly accent" sounds almost identical to the "Boston accent" she used as a demonstration of her acting "talent" (or lack thereof) for her therapist in the Season 8 episode "The Gang Gets Analyzed." *This episode got the highest rating of any episode since moving to FXX, with 1.34 million total viewers. (Source) * This is the second "sequel" episode. The first was Season 9's "Gun Fever Too: Still Hot" * The answer machine message on Andy's telephone welcomes the caller (in Frank's voice) to the "Home of Wolf Cola", a fake drinks brand Frank is shown to avoid tax with in "Sweet Dee Gets Audited". * The mask Frank is wearing in the "horror level", as well as the nature of the challenge being trying to extract a key that has been planted inside someone's body to escape a room, are references to the ''Saw movies. * During the artistry challenge, a reference to Season 3's "Mac Is a Serial Killer" is made. In that episode neighbor Gary is revealed to be the murderer and has been storing the heads of his victims in his freezer. Dennis's thought of love is preserving the head of a woman in a freezer forever. * As of this episode, Charlie is the third member of the Gang to have shit themselves, after Mac (Mac Day) and Frank (Frank Retires), while Dee will go on to be the fourth (Old Lady House: A Situation Comedy). * This is the second time a character misremembers the outcome of a challenge as a success, while in reality failing and bombing followed by loss of consciousness. The first time being in Season 6's "Mac's Big Break". *Randall Einhorn, who directed episodes from seasons 5-7 of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, also directed episodes of The Office (US version) in which Andy Buckley plays a recurring character. *In the form of an editing/continuity error: Charlie's green jacket for the majority of the episode is missing two buttons and is much more worn down, but from the basement scene on, it's only missing one button and is much more stiff and vividly colored (likely a duplicate so as to avoid ruining the original with blood). *'Electric Boogaloo' is a reference to the 1984 film Breakin' 2: Electric Boogaloo Quotes Dennis: '''Gentlemen. Suck my dick. '''Frank: ''(asking Andy a question) What Philly celebrity would you most want to have a drink with? '''Dennis: '''Ok, yeah, you know what, a lot of the questions are opinion-based. Heads up. '''Andy: '''Ah, OK, I see...Uh, all right, this is, uh, let me guess, um...Oh. Dr. J. '''Charlie '''(excited): ''That's not it! '''Mac: '''Play it cool, play it cool.. '''Dennis: '''Yeah, all right. That is wrong, though. You wouldn't want to have a drink with him. Dee, chance to steal. '''Dee: '''Bill Cosby! '''Dennis: '''Yeah, all right, point for us! '''Frank: '''Shit. A lot of these questions are outdated. '''Dennis: '''Yeah, yeah, they are a little outdated. Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Episodes Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Episodes on a Monday Category:Episodes at 10:20 am Category:Dee, You Bitch Category:Season Premieres